


Apples Are All

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario 3D Land (Video Game)
Genre: Apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Pom Pom enjoys some fresh apples with Dry Bowser.





	Apples Are All

"You know what I really like?" Pom Pom said to Dry Bowser as the two were inside the final room of the airship, being high over the various rotating platforms in the night starry sky.

Dry Bowser turned his skull to Pom Pom, polishing his old bones. "Well what do you like, besides throwing boomerangs over the place?"

"...Apples." Pom Pom said as she took a bite into the red ripe apple she had in her posession, enjoying every crunch of it.

Dry Bowser rubbed his skeletal chin with his left bony hand. "Do apples come in different colors?"

"Of course they do, silly!" Pom Pom laughed.


End file.
